Overlooked
by ChesireKat157
Summary: What if the story of Harry Potter was told from a different point of view? No, this isn't about Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, or even Voldemort. No, the main character and her friends are people you probably haven't heard of. Until now...


If you're reading this, then I am certain that you know the story of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They are the main trio of the Harry Potter series, and we know about all of their friends and enemies. But what if they weren't the only ones getting into trouble and running around Hogwarts driving teachers crazy? Well if I haven't bored you away from this story so far, I'm happy to introduce these two amazing students to you.

 _The new characters are mine and mine alone (fanfiction is awesome so feel free to make some) but Hogwarts and the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own it!!_

Chapter 1:

The First Train

Her mother put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "You're going to be alright Liza, don't look so nervous."

The girl looked up at her mother, pulled out of her trance. She had been staring at the station wall with a nervous lump in her throat. "Do I really look that upset?" Mrs. Waze smiled at her daughter and shook her head, making a few dark brown waves of hair fall around her face. She was a woman of just above average height, her wild hair was pulled back in its typical bun on top of her head.

"Well, you are quite pale. Don't worry about the classes, and don't worry about the other students." Mr. Waze, a tall, well built man, smiled down at his daughter. For a man of his intimidating statute he was surprisingly soft-hearted, and he worked a calming job in the Ministry of Magic while his wife was a shopkeeper in Diagon Alley. Liza inherited her parent's height. She is a girl of 5'6 and skinny, her brown hair just on the edge if curly and her hazel eyes more green than brown. "You're a brilliant girl Lizbeth, just focus on what you want to learn the most."

Liza gives her parents a small smile and nods her head. She knows that her nerves are unneeded and tries to shake away the feelings of dread inside of her. "You know what they say," her father reminds her, "it is best to get a running start."

She nods and grips the bars of the cart carrying her bags. Taking a deeo breathe, Liza starts running towards the wall. She closes her eyes and braces for the impact of a hard wall hitting her in the face.

But it never comes, and she hesitantly opens her eyes. A magnificent train is in front of her, other children are passing by her with their own bags. Cages are rolled past her, and Liza catches glimpes of the beautiful owls inside of them. The yowls of cats and the croaking of toads mixes with the arrays of human voices, it's all Liza can do to take it all in at once. "It's pretty incredible isn't it?" Mr. Waze says, a dreamy tone to his voice. "Some of the best years of my life were spent at Hogwarts...things have changed. Dumbledore is the Headmaster now, and I can still remember him as my professor."

"Come down from the clouds Lincoln," Mrs. Waze smiles. "This is Liza's first year, not yours." Still maintaining a lingering gaze at the train, Mr. Waze speaks to his daughter.

"Go and have some fun," he says, and smiles at the grin forming on Liza's face. "But not too fun!" he jokingly warns. "I don't want to be getting letters from Dumbledore saying that you've...gone into the boy's lavatory." Mrs. Waze lightly hits her husband on the arm and appears to be holding back laughter.

"Now go," she encouraged. Liza could now see a few tears forming in her mother's eyes. Mrs. Waze kisses her daughter on the forehead, Mr. Waze giving her a hug. "I love you," her parents say in sloppy unison.

"I love you too." Then, Liza turns around and forces herself to walk through the crowd towards the train. A sign above her announces the station nine and three quarters, and while Liza gazes at it curiously, most of the other students ignore it as if it were a cloud on a gloomy day. A large family walks past, and you could definately tell that they were all related by the strikingly similar red hair, while a boy and his father walk briskly towards the train. The older man barely looks at the other witches and wizards around him, keeping his head tilted at an angle that pointed towards the man's high opinion of himself.

Liza's eyes linger on his son for a moment, and finds that he is looking back at her. She feels her face go a bit hot and quickens her pace, searching for a place to board the train. Her bags are taken, and Liza is free to wonder around the lavish and wonderful train.

The other students seemed to have definately made friends. One boy has a box and other students are crowded around it excitedly. Liza can barely move past that compartment of the train, the wall of students giving her a terrible time walking through to the next. The next car is basically empty with the exception of two boys who talk happily to each other. One seems to be appart of the large family Liza saw earlier, while the other is a dark-haired boy Liza had never seen before. She stared down as soon as the boys looked at her, their conversation slowing. Liza quickly moves on to the next car without a single word being spoken. Crossing over, the boy from earlier strides past. Behind him are two boys, one would presume that they were his friends, but acted more to the roles of cronies or bodyguards. They walked behind him, keeping their eyes straight ahead while the boy talked sharply to them.

Liza couldn't seem to find any peace anywhere on the train. She stumbled from car to car, too embarrassed or shy to make up any conversations with other students. No one seemed to be willing to give her a hand.

Some glanced at her as she walked past their seat, as if daring her to ask if it could be shared. Others simply ignored her altogether and conintued talking to their companions.

Eventually, she found an empty seat in a semi-full compartment and settled in. Other students walked past her without a care in the world, as if they had done this before. Some were old enough that they looked like they had. The train lets out a whistle and learches forward, excited chatter from the students rising. Liza looks around, unable to stop a smile from forming on her own face. Then the car door opens and a girl saunters forward. Her dark hair and hard face made her an intimidating sight to behold, and first year students only followed her movements with their gaze when she had their back to them.

The girl came to a stop at Liza's seat. "What's your name?" she said is a surprisingly neutral tone.

"Uhm...Liza." Her voice sounded unsure, shakey. Liza tried to firce herself to sound just as stoic as the girl in front if her.

"Well, Liza, today's your lucky day," the girl announced. A smile had spread on her face, making a chill run down Liza's back. "You have just made friends with Pansy Parkinson. Come with me."

She turns and walks back from where she came from without lookung back, perfectly confident that Liza will follow her. Instead of sittinf there enduring the gawks of the other students around her, Liza does follow. Had she somehow managed to make friends with a "cool kid," as she had heard. The so-called social class system of school was unavoidable, and Liza figured that she should try ti get on its good side before it squashed her.

Pansy lead her to a car full of kids jeering at each other, popping Every Flavor Beans into each other's mouths, and all listening to the blonde boy talk.

It was the same boy from earlier, and his speech stuttered when Liza and Pansy walked into the room. "Keep it up Draco," Pansy cooed, her vouce sickeningly sweet. "Don't stop on our account." The boy, Draco, continued spouting his speech which to Liza sounded like terrible nonsense.

"My family is one of the few truly pureblood wizarding families left. I don't think that they should be allowed here, half-bloods. My father says that I should be better than all of the filthy Mudbloods here." Liza lets out a great gasp of horror, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "What?" Draco asks, drawing down his eyebrows. Pansy pinches Liza's elbow to the point where tears reach her eyes.

"Nothing, Draco. She was just revaling in how grand your family leniage is." She gave Draco a smile and the boy's smug grun returned, as did his speech. Pansy leaned just close enough to Liza so that she could whisper, "If you're smart you won't make another move like that again, you idiotic bimbo."

Liza wanted to leave. She regreted even leaving her seat and following this crude girl into this terrible room. Ignoring the words around her, Liza clentched her fists and focused on keeping her breathing regular as the room around her blurred away. That is until Pansy shook her back into reality. "Hey, moron! Have you suddenly gone deaf?" Liza looked up sharply and whipped her head around. "I-I'm sorry, what was that?" One of the other girls lounging in a chair spoke up.

"What house do you think you will be sorted into?" It was a question Liza had asked herself often long before even getting her letter.

Her mother told her about Hufflepuff, while her father hailed from Ravenclaw. Of course, there was the rumor that terrible wizards and witches came from Slytherin, and from Gryffindor greats were said to be made. Neither of which seemed to apply to Liza, so she had ruled them out.

But her answer didn't matter. Draco spoke up vefore anyone else got the chance to. "Well, I know which house _I_ will be sorted into. Slytherin, the greatest house, of course."

The other students nodded in agreement, smiling maliciously and a few even praising the boy. Liza felt sick.

Her parents had promised great things from Hogwarts, and although it was extremely early to call it, Liza was feeling like this was going to be the worst year of her life.

Chapter 2:

Sorting

The train stopped and they all clammered out of the train. A loud voice echos through the air, "Firs' years!" The first year students seperate from the rest and Liza follows the crowd. As they griw closer to the voice Liza sees a giant man come into view.

He has a great beard, the man's head reaching high above anyone else's. His loud voice booms throughout the area, making sure that no first year couldn't hear him unless they were unfortunately deaf. A voice at the front of the mass of first years call out. "Hagrid!" The great man looks down and smiles. _Hagrid,_ Liza thinks softly, _that must be his name._ She is so lost in thought that when the crowd starts moving only Pansy's grip on her arm keeps her along. "Keep up, will you?" Pansy shouts. Liza follows meekly, not knowing of anything else to do.

They all climb into boats and start sailing towards the castle. Liza had heard stories from her parents about how wonderous the school is, even some possibly exagerated tales from older kids in her neighborhood.

She had tried her best to imagine Hogwarts, but the magnificent structure blew her visions out of the water. The castle grabbed everyone's attention and held it, gasps of wonder rising with exclaims of delight.

"Hogwarts!"

"It's amazing!"

"Bloody hell it's huge!"

Liza was silent, silent staring at the structure. It was the most impressive building she had ever seen, and not even the sour moods of the kids around her could ruin the view for her. The boats stopped and Hagrid lead everyone through the castle. Paintings on the wall moved, men tipping hats to the students while ladies smiled happily at the lot. One man in a frame waved kindly at Liza and she gave a small wave back before Pansy smacked her hand down.

Liza bit her lip but kept quiet, her energy wearing away. She kept her head down, following Pansy without saying a word. Everything around her became a blur. The first years were settled at one part of the room.

"Look at her," Pansy sneered to Liza. She was gesturing to a girl with frizzy hair standing with a boy who had a toad clutched in his hands.

"I've heard of her, her name's Granger. A filthy Mudblood if I've ever seen one." She snickered like it was one of the funniest things in the world. Pansy looked a Liza as if expecting to see her laugh along. Just in time, Liza was saved by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you need to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will become something like your family within Hogwarts."

Beside Liza, Pansy let out a snort

"You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormatory and spead free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, which any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you all smartened yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting." Her eyes scan the crowd of first years, making Liza suddenly feel very worried about her appearance. She lifts her hands in an attempt to smooth out her slightly wild hair.

"Don't worry about it," Pansy mutters aside to her. Liza gives her a little smile and starts to lower her hands. "There's nothing you could do to make yourself actually look pretty," Pansy finishes.

Liza freezes, her eyes staring ahead as McGonagall finishes her speech. The crowd moves forward and McGonagall adresses the crowd. Pansy has a smirk on her face the whole time, apparently very pleased with Liza's reaction.


End file.
